We propose to continue our program of research training for residents in the basic sciences related to Otolaryngology/Head and Neck Surgery at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill. The training program consists of two tracks. The first track is for residents in the Otolaryngology program. One resident in each incoming class receives 2 contiguous protected years of research training in the Department?s research laboratories, starting after their surgical internship year, in preparation for careers as academic Otolaryngologists and researchers. The second track is for one non-resident postdoctoral fellow per year, who will be appointed to receive 2 contiguous years of training. All levels of the training program are designed to provide cross-fertilization between the trainees in Otolaryngology with basic and clinical scientists. Didactic elements of the training include a year-long course that covers diverse topics including experimental design, research ethics, publication and grantsmanship, is designed to ensure the production of outstanding researchers. Training progress is monitored with monthly research meetings and trainee presentations. This training program is also extended to the regular non-research track residents, medical students, graduate students, and postdoctoral trainees in the labs affiliated with the department. The training faculty includes basic and clinical faculty of the Department of Otolaryngology/Head and Neck Surgery at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill, and selected faculty from other departments whose research interests intersect with Otolaryngology/Head and Neck Surgery. Research areas include auditory neurobiology, cochlear implants, auditory perception, cancer mechanisms, head and neck cancer epidemiology, and sinus and airway function. An External Advisory Committee with expertise related to the research training tracks represented by the program provides guidance regarding the overall program. An Internal Advisory Committee provides additional oversight of the training program and helps guide trainee selection. The long-term goal is to produce academic clinicians and basic researchers in the field of Otolaryngology/Head and Neck Surgery with exceptional research credentials.